Love Will Lead You Back
by ccrulz
Summary: This is a one shot ficlet I wrote and after writing it, I was listening to Taylor Dayne on my laptop and thought, this song fits my ficlet perfectly-or at least I think so! Let me know what you think!


_Love Will Lead You Back by Taylor Dayne_

_Saying goodbye, is never an easy thing, but you never said, you'd stay forever_

_So if you must go, darlin' I'll set you free, but I know in time we'll be together_

_I won't try to stop you now from leaving cuz in my heart I know_

_Love will lead you back, _

_someday I just know that_

_love will lead you back to my arms_

_Where you belong_

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

_One day you will find me again_

_It won't be long _

_One of these days our love will lead you back_

_One of these nights I'll hear your voice again_

_You're gonna say, how much you miss me_

_You'll walk out this door but someday you'll walk back_

_Darlin' I know, I know this will be_

_Sometimes it takes some time out on your own now_

_To find your way back home_

_Love will lead you back someday I just know that_

_Love will lead you back to my arms_

_Where you belong_

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

_One day you will find me_

_And it won't be long_

_One of these days our love will lead you back_

_I won't try to stop you now from leaving cuz in my heart I know_

_Love will lead you back someday I just know that_

_Love will lead you back to my arms _

_Where you belong _

_I'm sure, sure as stars are shining_

_One day you will find me_

_It won't be long_

_One of these days our love will lead you back_

Henry walked in determined silence down the dark streets of Toronto. He wondered what she was doing and where she was, maybe he even wondered who she was with but he was supposed to be gone. He was supposed to be in Vancouver so he had no right to wonder or worry. Still, he couldn't seem to help himself.

As his mind kept itself busy lost in his own thoughts, his keen sense of smell caught something familiar, "Vicki," her name rolled from his lips. He could smell her. He could hear her heartbeat and most of all, he thought he could almost taste her. Smacking his lips, the feral side of his beast took over and with a speed only he possessed he sought her out. The dark alleys held nothing but the scent got stronger. Finally, he saw her. She sat alone in the park on a bench, staring, unmoving and most of all, she seemed forlorn. Henry froze. He didn't want her to see him, not just yet.

After a few moments of intense staring, his mouth began to salivate. He wanted her in more ways than one. He craved her, loved her and wanted to tell her everything but part of him held back. He didn't trust her, she'd stabbed him and drank his blood. Who's to say she wouldn't do it again? Still, he loved her with all his heart and his body ached to have her. He knew she wanted him as badly, he'd sensed it each time they kissed but he said nothing.

"Vicki," she heard his voice.

Sighing, she shook her head, "Great, now I'm hearing voices. Mike will have me committed."

Henry sat beside her, "I'm here."

Vicki gasped and jumped up, extending her asp in a defensive motion, "Henry! You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left?" her voice dripped with disdain and intense pain.

"I was but I couldn't," he sighed too. He longed to hold her, caress her and make mad passionate love to her.

"And? What gives?" she sat back down, close enough to touch his thigh with hers but far enough she wasn't tempted to throw him over and attack him on the public park bench. He draped his arm around her and leaned in closer. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "You."

Vicki involuntarily shuddered and bit her bottom lip, "Me. You stayed for me? The half-blind untrustworthy ex cop huh? Interesting," she did her best "I am not affected by you" impression but it failed miserably.

"Why are you out here all alone Vicki?" he suddenly asked. She shrugged.

"It's quiet, I can hear the sounds of the night and.." she stopped, stiffened and nervously cleared her throat.

"And what?" Henry heard her heart rate change and sensed she was turned on with his close proximity.

"Nothing, it's..nothing," she tried to ignore what his presence was doing to her.

"Nothing. I don't believe you, look me in the eyes and tell me that," he turned her face to see her.

"Henry, that vampire shit doesn't work on me, remember?" she scoffed.

"It's not vampire..shit, as you so eloquently put it, it's the ability for me to tell if someone is lying or not, no eyesight needed for that," he stared her down. Even in the dark, he could see she was tired yet part of her showed she was happy to see him, on some small level, it was there under the hard exterior that Vicki used so well to keep her heart closed up and tight.

"Alright, if you must know nosey noserton, the dark and the sounds of the night remind me of our time together, that's it. Happy?"

Henry nodded, "Very much so. Vicki," he kissed the back of her hand tenderly, "can you forgive me?"

Vicki looked at him in disbelief, "Me," she pointed to herself, "forgive you? That's rich," she laughed.

"What does that mean?" he was hurt and confused.

"Well, considering you told me that you would never be able to trust or forgive me, I think it's ironic you're asking me for forgiveness, are you saying you've forgiven me?" she prodded. Henry said nothing at first then said softly,"Yes, I have."

Still unbelieving, Vicki scoffed, "Just like that. After your big speech you've forgiven me, well forgive _me _if I find that difficult to believe." Before she could say anything else, Henry's lips crashed into hers and his kiss was fervent and rough. Vicki fought him, scratched him and beat her hands against his chest then just as hard as she fought him, she returned the kiss. After what seemed an eternity, Henry pulled away, his eyes dark and full of desire.

"Please, let me take you to my condo," he offered.

"Your condo? Henry, I.." she started to tell him how she waited many nights to see if he left to feed but saw nothing and gave up after too many heartbreaking nights alone, waiting and watching. What Henry said next shocked and touched her at the same time.

Tipping her head up to meet his eyes, he said, "I know, you sat and watched. You waited night after night and when you no longer came, I was heartbroken. I figured you had given up on me altogether. And quite frankly, I thought you'd chosen Mike."

"No, I chose no one, I chose to stay and fight, to help those I loved and just because you couldn't see past your own selfishness to stay and help too, that was your own fault. Yes, I waited and watched. But, do you know why?"

"I would like to think because you love me?" Henry responded honestly.

Vicki ignored that part of the question and answered, "I waited because I didn't want to think you hated me that much you would leave me to die at Asteroth's hands. After so many nights, I assumed that's exactly how you felt and I gave up. Why keep punishing myself," she shook her head. Her soft honey blond hair moved softly against her face, brushed her shoulders and lay gently across her neck when she stilled. Henry tucked a strand behind her ear then twisted it softly around his finger.

"Vicki, I have hurt you but let me explain something," he said. He took a deep unnecessary breath and began to try to explain himself. He'd practiced this speech for quite some time and hoped he would be able to share it with her.

"When you stopped coming, I stopped looking for you. I figured you moved on with Mike. Never in my life have I met anyone much less a woman, that would lay her life down for me. While I may be very old and wise, still, I was trained that men are to take care of others and when you stabbed me to save me, my mind could not wrap around the fact you were willing to give up everything for me. It angered me as well but after a time, I realized what a fool I was. You are unlike any one I've met in all my long years. You are your own person and while you put on the front that you need no one, I know your heart."

Vicki interrupted, "You do, do you?" Henry nodded. Vicki watched as the pain of the many months they'd been apart spilled from his heart and soul. She was transfixed on his brown locks and how they fell softly and smoothly when he moved his face. She hadn't yet told him her eyesight was better, permanently so far and that she could see him even with the lack of lighting. She wasn't sure she would tell him but she was relishing in what she saw.

"Yes, love will lead you back and," he spread his arms, smiled wickedly and said, "here I am and here you are. Sometimes you have to let something go to get it back, sounds corny I know but true. You don't just stop loving someone, that is not humanly possibly unless they hurt you or cheat on you. Tell me, look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing. Tell me we can't make anything of our relationship and I will go. I won't leave the city unprotected and that was selfish and cowardly of me to make you think I did that, I know that now. In my anger and pain in thinking you were choosing Mike, and that you stabbed me, I couldn't see beyond that."

"How about jealousy?" she offered.

"Of what?"

"Mike, you're jealous of Mike, just a little, admit it," Vicki smiled slightly.

Henry bowed his head and when he brought it back up to meet her, she nearly fell off the bench when she saw they were filled with unshed tears, "Yes, I am somewhat jealous. He can give you things I can't, a walk in the sunlight, a normal life," he paused then choked out, "a child."

Vicki's eyes misted with tears now, she had pushed that one button she always seemed to find with little effort. Henry sniffed and asked her again to tell him she felt nothing. She stared at him, unable to speak for a moment.

Taking his hand in hers, she linked their fingers together, "You know very well I can't say that."

"What can you say?" he pressed. She rubbed his hand with her thumb and toyed with the ring on his thumb. God how she missed him! What should she tell him? How much should she tell him right now? Was she willing to risk losing him forever?

"Henry," she started then had to clear her throat before continuing, "I'd like to say first and foremost, yes Mike can give me those things but how do you know that's what I want?

"You don't want children?" Henry asked.

Vicki shook her head, "I didn't say that and even so, there are alternatives. As far as sunlight goes, it tends to age us a little faster, the moon is much prettier, less people." She smiled slightly and felt him relax.

"As far as how I feel," she kissed him chastely on the lips, then added, "how do you think I feel?"

"I know what I want you to feel," Henry told her honestly.

"Let's go to your condo, " she got up then stopped, "by the way, where is it?" Henry laughed and told her it was on the opposite side of town.

"I basically had everything moved over, nothing looks different save the view," Henry told her.

They walked hand in hand to Henry's car and as he started to open the door, he suddenly remembered she didn't like that.

"No, go ahead," she told him when she noticed he was hesitant. Henry eyed her suspiciously then did as she requested. They drove to Henry's new condo in silence. Vicki's sideways glances did not go unnoticed by Henry and he finally said something.

"Vicki, is something wrong?"

Vicki shook her head and smiled a wry smile, "I think I should tell you something."

"What? You're married? You have a child?" Henry offered.

"Not hardly," she rolled her eyes, "but my eyesight.."

Henry sighed, he was afraid it was bad news until she said, "It's better, permanently I suppose. I can, "she paused, "I can see your face. I can't wait to see it in the light."

Henry gingerly took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, "That is wonderful."

Upon arriving at the condo, Vicki was impressed but not surprised that it looked identical to his old one down to the placement of furniture and the red line running throughout the apartment. Vicki teased him that it was the blood line. He didn't find it funny at the time but apparently thought enough of the remark to have one put here too.

"I truly believe vampires are OCD," Vicki said as she shrugged her coat off and tossed it on his leather couch.

"Really. That's an interesting theory," Henry took his jacket off as well. Both seemed nervous until Henry pulled Vicki into a tight embrace, put his lips on hers and dove in to taste her as he'd never tasted her before. Vicki pulled away, flushed and breathless.

"Wait," Vicki panted.

"What?" Henry was afraid she was pulling away again.

"I," she leaned over and turned another light on, "I want to see you, really see you."

"What if you don't like what you see?" Henry said softly.

"I believe I will love it," Vicki told him confidently. Henry smiled, she'd come so close to saying the 'l' word. Leaning over, he flicked a light on to brighten the apartment. She looked at him and gasped. He was more than handsome, he was beautiful. His hair hung just so, soft brown curls framing his angular face, his eyes so blue they looked as though the ocean had lapped its way into them and stayed and his lips were full and red. His eyelashes curled and framed his eyes as he blinked while she drank him in.

"Wow," she breathed out. It was Vicki this time that pulled Henry into an embrace. Soon, they were divested of their clothing and Henry carried her to his bedroom. When they arrived there, Vicki noticed it was black satin instead of red satin sheets.

"Why the change of color?" she asked as he put her down.

Henry traced her lips with his thumb, "A reflection of my heart, the darkness and pain there."

"Henry, I know you've had other woman but from here out," Henry put his finger over her mouth.

"Since realizing how much I love you, a long time ago I might add, there have been no other women," he told her.

"Seriously? You've not slept with anyone, no playing with your food?"

He shook his head no, "I had no desire until tonight," he captured her mouth again and kissed her with all the passion he'd held on to for so long. Instinctively, Vicki moved back and sat on the bed and Henry followed her. Soon, he was leaning over her and enjoying her beautiful body. Vicki glanced downward to see that Henry was blessed in more ways than one. His sculpted chest felt like marble under her warm touch, his hardened nipples cool to her but erotic nonetheless. Henry kissed her eyes, cheeks, nose and lips again before moving to her neck, her shoulders and the valley between her breasts. His soft artists hand found one breast while the other was tended to by his warm mouth. His lips kissed her pebbled nub before his tongue circled it and finally, his mouth covered it completely. Vicki arched into him, her nails dug into his arms, her legs spread to accept his steely rod but he held back.

"Vicki, do you know how I've longed for this, to hold you, become one with you," he told her softly. Vicki didn't respond, she only nodded in agreement. Her body was on fire, she needed and wanted him more than she could have imagined and no matter the outcome tomorrow, tonight she would find her release.

"Henry, I am sorry," she said. Henry stopped, looked at her and tilted his head. The weight of his body felt feather light but Vicki knew he was holding himself up.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For, "she thought then said, "for stabbing you. For not having faith in you to help me. I'm stubborn and willful, but you love me unconditionally Henry. I take that for granted and, "she added softly again, "I'm sorry."

Henry brushed her hair away from her face, kissed her forehead and told her she had nothing to apologize for. He began to love her again and Vicki's body pulsed and throbbed with need so much that she grabbed him and guided him toward her wet entrance. Finally, Henry and Vicki became one and it was magical. With each thrust, Henry brought Vicki closer to completion. He kissed her and probed her. Henry pushed her legs up for better access and filled her to her womb. It had been so long since she'd been with a man the intensity of him stretching her out was beyond anything she had ever experienced in her life. Vicki groaned and sighed. Henry felt her walls tighten and release several times as she neared her massive orgasm. Vicki turned her neck and offered herself completely to him. Henry's eyes went black and his double fangs descended. When his fangs brushed her skin, Vicki cried out not in pain but in pleasure. As they pierced her skin, he sent her over the edge again and again. Her tight sheath drew him up further each time she let go. The hot coppery blood filled with the spice of her orgasm sent Henry over as well. They finished together and Henry laved her wounds closed. Both were sweating and panting but satisfied beyond words.

"Wow, what the hell was I waiting for?" Vicki said out loud.

"Same here," Henry said as he kissed her chastely.

"I know you can return the sentiment, but I want you know how deeply I love you," Henry told her. They lay together entwined in each other and staring as though the other would disappear. Vicki traced the outline of his lips with her fingers and suddenly, his tongue flicked out and licked it swiftly. Vicki gasped. The eroticism was unreal and fantastic.

"Henry, I'm not really good at relationships," Vicki finally said as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. Her hand lay on his chest and her fingers lazily traced his nipple. The cool alabaster skin covering his hard chest was in contrast to her own warmth and it comforted her.

"I know," was his simple response.

"So, what now?" she sighed.

Henry leaned up, looked down at her and smiled, "Whatever m'lady wishes."

"Whatever I wish huh?" Vicki thought for a moment, sat up and pushed him back down on the bed. Her eyes drooped with desire for him and she straddled him, grinding onto his already hard length before settling so that her wet folds encased his shaft. Involuntarily, she shuddered.

"I wish," she said softly then continued, "that we have a great life, whatever there is left of it for me." Bending, she kissed him forcefully. A low growl escaped Henry's throat and Vicki felt the rumble in his chest under her palms. He took her breasts in his mouth going from one to the other with a feral response that Vicki knew he had but had not yet had the pleasure to experience.

"Henry," she whispered as she entwined her hands in his hair when he sat up. Henry teased her opening with is hard tip and she willingly let him in. Still tight from her last round, she sighed when he stretched her out to accommodate his pulsing erection. Henry's hands feathered her back and rounded the front to her breasts. His fingers twirled her nipples, twisting and pulling until Vicki threw her head back and cried out. She pushed him into a prone position and began to ride him, fast and furious. Tucking her feet under his upper thighs, she rolled up and down on him with speed that impressed Henry. His hands balanced her hips and they soon had a fast rhythm going. Vicki was hitting all the right spots on both of them. Instinctively, Vicki offered her wrist to Henry when she felt that familiar tickle in her stomach.

As Henry's fangs popped and her blood trickled into his mouth for the second time that night, Vicki screamed and bucked on top of him with such force he had to hold her tightly to keep from spilling her off. When he knew she was finished, he let himself go. Roaring and shuddering as well, Henry arched off the bed and bucked into her with several hard thrusts. Afterwards, they lay in the post orgasmic pleasure they'd denied themselves for so long.

Vicki's hair splayed out on Henry's chest and she closed her eyes.

"Henry?" she sighed out.

"Yes my love?" he kissed the top of her head.

And so there night ended with the words Henry never expected, "I do love you."

Where things would lead, Henry couldn't say. How long they had together, he didn't know but he did know at that very moment in time, he'd crossed the barrier Vicki Nelson managed to keep up for so long and for that, he was grateful.

"I love you too, always," Henry said quietly.

And so love did lead them back to each other's arms…


End file.
